Beauty of the Dark
by AryaSmith
Summary: Luego de los casi 50 años de mi existencia, yo apenas aparento 16 años, y en este momento me siento de esa edad; una adolescente buscando ayuda sola y asustada.
1. Chapter 1

Emma sabia que algo no estaba bien. Lo supo cuando vio la mirada asustada de su padre. Era su culpa que ahora estén aquí, cerca de enfrentar su posible muerte; ella había querido volver a la cabaña donde creció, su padre no quería. Y ahora ellos nos encontraron.

Mi padre había sido miembro de la guardia de los Volturis hace unos años, matando mucha gente y obedeciendo sus reglas luego de que ellos lo convirtieran. Pero con el correr de los años se dio cuenta de que eso no era lo que quería, y luego de escuchar de vampiros que vivían junto a los humanos en paz pensó que a pesar de ser un monstruo podría tener la posibilidad de adaptarse a la vida de los humanos así como quería. Los Volturis lo dejaron ir, resignados, pero aun así mi padre se sintió observado todo el tiempo. Sabía que no lo iban a dejar vivir en paz, que algún día iban a encontrar la forma de que vuelva a su guardia, ya que su don era muy importante para ellos. Entonces fue cuando les hizo creer que lo habían matado. Nunca me dijo como lo logro, pero desde ese día los Volturis no lo siguieron más y lo dieron por perdido.

Mi padre ya había oído de los vampiros que se alimentaban de animales y probó lo mismo, aunque le resulto muy difícil. Siguió escondido hasta que estallo la segunda guerra mundial. Estaba en Alemania, trabajando en una librería frente a un hospital, donde mi madre trabajaba de enfermera. Se enamoro de ella a primera vista, primero siguiéndola a escondidas hasta que se animo a hablarle. Me dijo que ya para la primera cita no podía estar lejos de ella ni por un minuto. Se llamaba Anneliese y estaba tan enamorada de mi padre como el de ella; hasta que mi padre le dijo la verdad: el era un vampiro. Y aunque al principio se sintió aterrada, su amor fue más grande. Al siguiente año se casaron y se fueron a vivir al norte de Inglaterra, en un campo apartado del resto de la civilización. Se mantuvieron felices hasta que se quedo embarazada y al mes nací yo, matando a mi madre en el proceso. Mi padre se sintió devastado con su muerte, culpándose a sí mismo, pero sabiendo que tenía que seguir adelante por mí. Aunque tenía miedo al no saber que era yo, me crio en la cabaña hasta que se dio cuenta de que mi crecimiento acelerado se detuvo. Hasta ese entonces él me había enseñado todo lo necesario sobre vampiros y humanos, pero luego nos mudamos al centro de Londres, donde adoptamos nuevas identidades, lo que me permitió ir a un instituto normal.

Me acuerdo que el primer día yo estaba muy nerviosa por conocer a chicos de mi edad, hacer los amigos que siempre desee. Pero las cosas fueron muy diferentes cuando me di cuenta lo superficiales que eran todos.

Pero eso fue hace muchos años. Luego de viajar por el mundo por distintas ciudades manteniendo distintas identidades, al único que consideraba mi mejor amigo era a mi papa. Es el que siempre me hacia feliz, y por eso mismo no me importo no tener otros amigos, el era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz, el único que me conocía de pies a cabeza y me aceptaba como era.

Yo le había preguntado a mi papa si podíamos volver aquí, al lugar de mi infancia, y ahora íbamos a morir por eso. Mi padre dijo que jamás permitiría que nos uniéramos a la guardia de los Volturis, pero ahora nos encontraron y no teníamos opción. Era unirnos o morir.

-Papa, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – pregunto tratando de que no se note el miedo en mis palabras. Estábamos adentro de la cabaña, rodeados de muebles llenos de polvo y escuchando sus pasos en el bosque viniendo a nuestro encuentro. Eran dos.

- Emma, sabes lo que tengo que hacer. Una vez que ellos lleguen, yo los voy a distraer y tú vas a correr. Vas a tomar un avión y te vas a reunir con los vampiros de los que te hable, recuerdas? Los que viven igual a nosotros. Es la única salida que hay, no voy a dejar que te acerques a ellos. – dijo acercándose a la ventana. Ya estaban a unos metros, y yo no entendía porque venían tan tranquilos caminando.

Me dio un abrazo y un beso, y salió a su encuentro. No me dio tiempo de responderle, de decirle que no importaba si nos uníamos mientras estuviéramos juntos. Y mientras observaba su encuentro, empecé a correr hacia el lado opuesto.

Las lágrimas obstruían mi visión. Yo no quería dejarlo solo, pero sabía que era la única opción que tenia para no defraudarlo. Nos íbamos a volver a ver. Lo sabía, yo no me iba dar por vencida hasta que volviéramos a estar juntos.


	2. Sweet Dreams

EL aeropuerto estaba lleno de gente, y estuve un buen rato haciendo la cola para sacar pasaje. Por suerte tenia la billetera en el bolsillo de mi jean, donde tenía la tarjeta de crédito. Seguía nerviosa, y miraba para todos lados buscando una amenaza, encontrando solo gente. Cuando al fin me atendieron, me di cuenta de que no sabía muy bien donde podría estar esta familia, de la cual solo sabia el apellido. Pensé en los lugares poco soleados de América y solo se me ocurrió Canadá.

Agarrando fuerte el pasaje fui a sentarme a esperar la salida del vuelo. No podía dejar de pensar en mi papa, que aunque siempre fue muy tranquilo, ahora de seguro estaba muy preocupado por lo que podría pasar a partir de ahora. El siempre había estado muy seguro de que jamás nos encontrarían, y ahora que nos encontraron yo estaba muy asustada de lo que le podían llegar a hacer. Trato de recordar lo que me conto acerca de ellos, de lo despiadados que eran con la excusa de hacer el bien para los de su raza. Mi padre me dijo que me iban a considerar una amenaza al no haber conocido nunca a alguien como yo. Dijo que lo que consideraban una amenaza era rápidamente aniquilado, fuera vampiro o humano. Por eso tenía que esconderme con la esperanza de que me dejen en paz.

Obviamente yo no voy a dejar que nos separen, voy a encontrar una forma u otra para que nos dejen en paz, solo de eso estaba segura, porque no estaba segura de cómo voy a hacerlo, de lo que me voy a encontrar en Canadá, de si voy a encontrar a los Cullen, y si ellos de alguna manera u otra pueden ayudarme. Ya de nada estaba segura.

Luego de los casi 50 años de mi existencia, yo apenas aparento 16 años, y en este momento me siento de esa edad; una adolescente buscando ayuda sola y asustada en un aeropuerto lleno de gente desconocida.

- Pasajeros con destino a Ottawa, Canadá, por favor abordar en la puerta de salida numero 6.

Camine hacia allí en modo automático, sin preocuparme viajar sin equipaje. El bolso que tenia con algunas prendas de ropa y mi celular, había quedado en la cabaña. Solo tenía la tarjeta de crédito que mi papa me había regalado hace dos años por mi cumpleaños.

Mientras me recostaba en mi asiento y cerraba los ojos, rece para que ninguna persona me moleste. Luego de unos minutos el avión alzo vuelo.

Me puse a pensar en lo que había sido mi vida hasta ahora, llena de paz. Las mañanas despertando con el olor a beicon recién cocinado por mi papa, luego aburriéndome en el colegio, y en las tardes a veces salíamos de caza juntos, otra el tocaba el piano y yo cantaba, amaba cantar, y otras simplemente viendo una película o jugando juegos de mesa o en la Wii. Iba a extrañar todo eso.

Me dormí una hora después del despegue. No pensé que iba a dormir de lo nerviosa y asustada que estaba, pero lentamente sentí que todo se desvanecía y empezaban los sueños.

En el primero, yo estaba caminando sobre un claro, con los pies descalzos y el sol caliente sobre mi cabeza, hacia una chica que estaba de espaldas y saludaba a alguien oculto en los arboles. Cuando la figura salió de los arboles hacia la chica, grite y retrocedí alarmada de repente por el enorme lobo que se acerco hasta ella. La chica y el lobo me miraron sorprendidos por mi grito, y todo se desvaneció.

En el segundo sueño duro aproximadamente cinco segundos, y yo estaba parada en frente de mí. Me asuste al verme parada desde el punto de vista de alguien más, pero pase de esto cuando me di cuenta de la escena que se estaba desarrollando. Estábamos parados en un acantilado en medio de una tormenta, con las olas rugiendo contra las rocas más abajo y me di cuenta que mi otro yo estaba parada en el borde mirando hacia donde yo estaba, con el rostro demacrado y el pelo suelto revuelto por el viento. Sonrió, se dio vuelta y salto.

Ahí fue cuando me desperté, sudando y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. El avión estaba oscuro y todos dormían, así que me deslice hacia el baño en silencio. Odiaba tener pesadillas que parecían tan reales, porque a veces tenía la idea de que lo que tenía en realidad eran visiones porque ya hubo casos en que soñaba cosas que luego sucedían. Pero nunca fue nada serio. El segundo sueño fue el que más me asusto, de lo raro que fue estar mirando a través de alguien más.

Me obligue a no pensar en eso, no podía ser verdad. Yo jamás haría eso y tenía serias dudas acerca de si podía en realidad morir así, gracias a mi parte vampírica.

Cuando volví a mi asiento, se me acerco una azafata preguntando si quería algo. Negué con la cabeza y cerré los ojos nuevamente.


	3. Lost in the world

Cuando el avión aterrizo yo estaba lista para empezar la búsqueda de los Cullen. Por eso lo primero que hice fue buscar una tienda de ropa, ya que la mía estaba sucia y rasgada a causa de mi escape hacia el aeropuerto. Probablemente parecía una vagabunda a los ojos de los demás con esta ropa, así que ya en la tienda me cambie y compre otros conjuntos de más, además de un bolso. Luego de comprarme un celular, me fui al patio de comidas, ya que mi estomago rugía del hambre. Me compre una hamburguesa y papas y me senté a pensar por dónde empezar mi búsqueda. _Probablemente por el norte. _Era una búsqueda estúpida, no tenía nada para buscar además del apellido y quién sabe si no se cambiaron el nombre.

De todos modos, una vez que termine la hamburguesa me dirigí a comprar otro boleto y decidí elegir el próximo vuelo que salga, sea cual sea la ciudad. Y así fue como termine yendo hacia Vancouver.

Solo que esta vez alguien me esperaba al arribar allí.

Al principio pensé que la chica que sostenía un cartel con un "Emma" escrito en el, esperaba a otro Emma. Pero cuando me vio vino corriendo hacia mí con una sonrisa en la cara.

Obviamente pensé que la chica me estaba confundiendo con alguien, ya que era imposible que yo la conozca a ella.

-Al fin te conozco, Emma! ¡Te estoy esperando hace días, y al fin aquí estas! – me dijo dándome un abrazo que me dejo helada.

- Disculpa, pero creo que me confundís con alguien más. Yo no te conozco.- le dije lo más suave que pude. Solo que ella en vez de seguir buscando, hecho una carcajada. Era un poco más alta que yo, y tenía el pelo largo de un rubio platinado que casi parecía blanco. Sus ojos grandes y verdes resaltaban en su cara pálida cuando me miro de nuevo, respondiéndome: - Pero yo si te conozco, tonta. No te preocupes, yo te voy a explicar todo, ahora solo vayámonos de aquí.

Cuando vio que yo seguía ahí parada mirándola, agrego:

- Por cierto, soy Alessa, y obviamente no muerdo. – Su sonrisa se agrando a un mas por si fuera posible.

No se si fue por su simpatía, o por curiosidad, o por no tener otro lugar donde, que decidí seguirla hacia la salida, a su lado y en silencio.

Su auto era un Opel descapotable, y me encanto. _Si algún día tengo auto, quiero uno como ese. _Me senté en el asiento del copiloto y antes de que pudiera abrochar el cinturón de seguridad, Alessa ya había pisado el acelerador avanzando rápidamente por la avenida, por suerte vacía en este momento.

- Hey, esto no es rápidos y furiosos, ¿dónde está el apuro? – le pregunte, sin saber si asustarme o no por su conducción.

- Me gusta conducir así, no sentís la adrenalina? ¡Es muy emocionante! – respondió ella acelerando hasta tal punto que solo veía manchas borrosas pasar a nuestro lado.

En ese momento entendí de lo que hablaba. Nunca antes me había sentido así, llena de energía, como si no tuviera miedo a nada.

Me empecé a reír, seguramente pareciendo una loca, pero no podía parar. Es uno de los mejores momentos. Con el viento en la cara sentía que estábamos volando, muy alto, y no quería parar.

Por primera vez desde la separación con mi papa, me sentía bien.

Solo por eso.


End file.
